


Hellfire

by Gothic_Bubbles



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Child Abuse, Fluff, Hornet is awesome, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pure vessel is prince, Sweet, abusive Nightmare King, hollow knight uses they pronouns, nice hollow, really - Freeform, the white lady is great
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:15:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23998126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothic_Bubbles/pseuds/Gothic_Bubbles
Summary: Idk. Au fic with Grimm being prince of the nightmare realm.Rating may change.
Relationships: Grimm/The Hollow Knight | Pure Vessel
Comments: 13
Kudos: 75





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So not 100% sure where I’m going, leave suggestions in the comments please.

As much as Grimm hated this, he really had no choice in the matter, he was just the prince after all. His father was the King of the Nightmare Kingdom and as such he had to attend meetings with other kingdoms. This time he decided to drag his son with him. As the only heir to the throne, Grimm's father, Nightmare King Grimm (his father was so creative with names), decided Grimm needed the lessons in diplomacy. 

They were on their way to a large and powerful kingdom known as Hallownest. Grimm’s father was there to discuss a possible alliance with the “Pale King” as he apparently called himself. They were to stay there for approximately a month. This was not going to be fun.

__________________

They arrived in a small town called Dirtmouth. To say it was small was actually an understatement, it was easily the smallest town Grimm had ever seen. According to his father, they were to meet a knight here who would escort them to the palace. 

An hour later the knight finally showed up, though he looked as though he had been though hell getting here. He was tall, and very round, he was just huge in general. A very intimidating sight, if not for the faint smell of crap that emanated from him. Grimm wasn’t intimidated though, on the contrary, the bug looked as though he was trying too hard, like he was trying to prove something. 

“Hello, I am Ogrim. The King sen-“

“You’re late.” The Nightmare King said with a glare. “I hope this isn’t how you always treat your guests.”

“M-My apologies your Majesty, there was a del-“

“I don’t want your excuses, let’s just go shall we? We’re late enough as it is.”

“O-Of course.” Ogrim said.  
———————————————

The ride to the palace went smoothly, surprisingly so for such large beasts as the Stags. Also, there were no interruptions from his father. When they came to the palace, Grimm was struck by how bright it was. Everything was shiny and white. The palace glittered brilliantly in the light.

Grimm hated it immediately.

It was annoyingly devoid of color. Even on the inside. The most color he had seen was a greenish silver plant. He just wanted to get to his room. Though he doubted he’d be able to sleep with how shiny it was here.

After arriving they were introduced to the king and the queen and were told that they would talk again over dinner. They were escorted to their rooms so they could settle in. Grimm was happy to learn that his and his father’s rooms were several hallways and turns apart.

“This shall be your room Prince Grimm.” Said the small, round big that had been escorting him.

“Thank you.” He said.

He stepped into the room and was delighted to find that the whiteness had been toned down. It was still nearly completely monotone, but rather than the bright whites, this room was done mostly in medium to dark grays. And the bed was huge. The room itself overlooked surprisingly beautiful gardens. 

His things had been taken here already so all that was left was for him to pick something to wear at dinner. He doubted there were any heirs to impress, but still, he thought it may be best to show off just a little.  
________________________________

Several hours later he had finally decided on black pants with a sexy, but appropriate, dark red shirt, added to his customary cape, that which denoted him as royalty of the Nightmare realm, and felt quite confident in his appearance.

He was escorted to dinner by a different bug than before. He was led down winding halls and through pale corridors until finally reaching a dining area.

The first thing he noticed after being seated, across and a little further down, rather than next to his father, thank god, was the tall, handsome bug that stood behind the king. They appeared to be a knight, but not, at the same time. For a start, they didn’t have quite enough armor to be a knight. This bug was somehow fundamentally different from any which Grimm had yet encountered. It hit him suddenly that this wasn’t a bug, at least, not quite. It was a vessel. Made of void. There were a few vessels in the Nightmare Kingdom, they worked as knights for the king. But this vessel was different. They seemed... less empty. 

Grimm found it hard to stop staring. Regular bug or not, the being standing behind the Pale King was attractive. Tall and slender, with muscles that didn’t bulge. They weren’t overly built, but gods were they tall. Grimm liked that, a lot. He didn’t meet many bugs taller than himself. Even fewer who were tall and interesting.

Grimm found himself stealing glances throughout dinner. When the meal was finished the older bugs continued to talk. Grimm found himself staring. Again. This time, however, the tall bug looked back at him. Grimm looked away quickly, but was unable to stop himself from glancing back at the tall bug, who was looking around, as though checking for something. When they seemed satisfied they began to sign.

‘Hello’ they said.

‘Hey’ Grimm signed back.

‘You are the Nightmare Prince?’ They asked

‘You can just call me Grimm’

They seemed to like this.

‘Could we maybe talk later?’ They asked.

Grimm was delighted. They actually wanted to talk.

‘Yes! Absolutely.’

Dinner finished not long after this and Grimm was taken back to his room.  
________________________________

A knock on the door had Grimm excited. He rushed to open it and was horrified to see his father on the other side.

“Expecting someone else?” He asked with a sneer.

“I-uhm- I-“ 

“Stop sniveling like a pathetic little pill bug.” His father said.

“Yes sir.”

“I noticed you staring at that vessel throughout dinner-“

“I-I wasn’t-“ he tried.

“Don’t interrupt me boy!” His father boomed. “Now as I was saying, I noticed you looking at that vessel, I do hope you aren’t getting any ideas.”

“O-Of course not!” Grimm said quickly.

“Don’t lie to me son! I saw you signing when you thought I wasn’t looking. I don’t want any funny business, we’re here for diplomatic relations, not a ‘good time’ so I don’t want to see any flirting or other such behaviors from you.”

“Of course father.”

“Oh and one more thing, I don't want to deal with the consequences of any kind of affair or relationship you may have or attempt to have with the White Prince.”

“W-Who?”

“That vessel you spoke with over dinner, he is the Pale Prince. The king and queen, due to... genetic difficulties, couldn’t have any children naturally, so they created a few vessels, that was the White Prince. I’m told there are two more, though the princess is apparently not the queen’s child, the other prince is.” His father explained.

“I-Yes sir.”

“Good.” His father said before disappearing.

Just then, there was a knock on the balcony window. Grimm turned to see the Pale Prince. He was stunned, had they been there the whole time? Grimm went to let them in.

‘Hello again.’

“Hey” Grimm said out loud, sounding disheartened.

‘What’s wrong?’ They asked.

“Nothing.” Grimm said.

‘Well, come on, let’s go for a walk.’ They signed, ignoring the obvious lie. 

“Alright. That sounds nice.” Just because there wasn’t supposed to be any “funny business” didn’t mean he couldn’t make friends.

The two walked through the gardens and talked well into the night. Grimm learned that they preferred to be called Pure, and that they had a sister named Hornet and another sibling named Ghost, and they were close with their mother, but not their father, because reasons. He learned they were funny and kind and smart and not at all an empty husk like other vessels. They were alive. 

And when Grimm and Pure parted ways on Grimm’s balcony at around 1 in the morning, Pure pressed his mask to Grimm’s lips in their equivalent of a kiss. 

Grimm stood there for a moment or two before rushing to bed with a blush, realizing he was so totally fucked because he was ridiculously, hopelessly, deeply, madly, insanely in love with a vessel he just met and who his father had already a said no to.


	2. Chapter 2

When Grimm awoke the next morning he found a delicate white flower on the balcony. He couldn’t help but smile when he looked at it, his tail, which he had yet to lose, swished happily. He couldn’t stop smiling.

He got ready for breakfast and made his way there on his own for once. 

When he got there he noticed everyone already there. The queen, apparently called “the White Lady” smiled knowingly at him. He looked away. 

“Hello Prince Grimm, I realized that in all of the excitement last night we didn’t get to talk much.” The king said.

“This is my son Pure. I think I’ll be having him escort you to our capital city today while we talk more with your father. He has a couple errands to run for us.” The king said boldly.

“You don’t mind accompanying him do you?” The king asked, almost like an afterthought.

“Of course he doesn’t mind. Do you son? I’m sure he’ll be glad to get out for a bit.”

The prince winked at Grimm and he felt embarrassed, but oh-so excited. A whole day with Pure. In the city. With no parents. They ate breakfast and Grimm zoned out. Until he heard his name.

“Prince Grimm, what do you do with your time at home?” The White Lady asked.

“I attend my studies and my duties ma’am. Other than that I mostly just read.” He said.

“Really, no significant other, no friends?”

“I have a few friends but other than that not much.” He said almost sadly.

“Really? I can’t believe nobody has tried to court you.” she said, Grimm swore he saw her wink at Pure.

“We are not currently interested in any sort of romantic relationships. My son needs to focus on his duties, not some dumbass damselfly.” The Nightmare King declared. 

Grimm wilted, remembering the last time someone tried to court him. It had ended badly, for the other bug and Grimm.  
_____________________________

By the time breakfast was over Grimm had mostly forgotten about the unpleasantness from earlier. He went to grab his things before heading to the city. They were going to take a stag to the city then walk around for a while.

When Grimm exited his room Pure was waiting for him. Grimm was thankful for it, it meant he wouldn’t get lost in this maze of a palace. Pure led the way to the stag station. On the way, they passed Grimm’s father, who eyed them suspiciously. Grimm looked away and gulped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a short one. The next one is coming soon I promise.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Told you it would be soon

The City of Tears was beautiful. The buildings were elegant and pretty. It was raining, of course, but Grimm didn’t mind, he quite liked it. Though as they made to step out of the station Grimm realized he forgot an umbrella. 

Pure, ever the gentlebug, shared with him. It also meant he had to be very close to them to stay dry. Neither minded. After Pure almost dropped the umbrella, Grimm ended up holding it so they could sign easier.

Pure showed him the streets and the shops, the vendors and the buildings, the statues and the monuments. It was beautiful. At some point, the Pale Prince’s arm found its way around Grimm’s waist whenever they weren’t signing. 

Finally they came to rest on a bench near a fountain. The fountain had a statue of the Pale King, and an engraving encouraging bugs to deposit their money in it as a donation to the king. Grimm rolled his eyes at this.

Pure poked his side.

“Yes?” 

‘There’s one more thing I want to show you, then we have to finish a couple of errands.’

Pure grabbed his arm and towed him off. Grimm was stunned. Pure seemed very excited.

Soon Grimm saw why. They arrived in front of a large and beautiful library. Grimm wanted to stop outside and look at it but Pure just kept going. They went inside and Pure kept pulling him. 

Eventually they arrived at the back of the library, Pure looked around before pulling a book. Suddenly, the wall slid back and Pure dragged Grimm inside quickly. They went through a few winding halls before coming to a gorgeous living area. It was spacious, and full of books on every wall. There were couches and chairs. Stairs led to a loft with a desk, another set of them Grimm couldn’t tell but it was probably a bedroom. There was a kitchen attached to the living area as well. 

“Pure! So wonderful to see you, who is your friend here?” Asked a voice from above. 

Grimm looked up to see a bug coming down the steps towards them.

‘This is Grimm.’

“Wonderful to meet you Grimm. I am Monomon.”

“Yes, lovely to meet you as well.” Grimm said.

“I suppose we must be going hm? Quirrel, come on now!” Monomon called

A small bug came out, a mere child.

“Alright let’s go. We must get Herrah and Hornet from Deepnest before returning to the palace.”

Grimm was so confused but just went along with it.  
_____________________

They went to the stag station and took one to Deepnest. From there they walked to a village and entered the largest house, it was bigger than the others by a long shot.

Upon entering, they were greeted by a scream.

“Pure!” said a small child, running up to them.

Pure knelt down and caught the smaller... bug? 

Grimm realized that this must be the Princess. She was small, yet full of energy.

“Mom! They’re here!” She yelled.

Grimm smiled, she was endearing. 

“H-hi Hornet.” Said Quirrel.

“Quirrel, you’re here too?” She asked.

Quirrel just nodded shyly.

“Alright let’s go.” Said another voice. 

“Herrah! How are you?” Monomon asked.

“Oh fine, this little one has been very excited to go see her siblings.” Herrah said referring to Hornet.

Just then, “Who are you?” Hornet asked. “And why are you holding Pure’s hand?” 

Grimm jumped. He hadn’t realized that he was holding the Prince’s hand. Before he could pull away, Pure squeezed his hand comfortingly, before letting go.

‘This is Grimm. He is the prince of another kingdom and is visiting with his father’ Pure signed.

“Ok.” She said dropping the issue.  
_____________________________

They got on the stags and went back to the palace. Once there Pure took Herrah and Monomon towards the throne room. Hornet grabbed Quirrel and started dragging him off. Grimm ended up going in the same direction towards his room. 

Suddenly Hornet stopped.

“Quirrel? Can you go find Ghost?” Hornet asked sweetly.

“Sure.” He said.

Once he was gone, Hornet turned to face Grimm.

“You like my sibling.” She said, it wasn’t even a question.

Grimm just nodded.

“They like you too you know.” She said.

Grimm nodded.

“So why, exactly, are you trying to act like neither of those statements is true?” She asked.

Just how old was she? She seems a lot smarter and older than he thought.

“It’s... complicated.” He said.

“I doubt that. Look, not many things can make Pure lose the whole formal and uptight act they put on, or make them happy. Myself, and Ghost are about the only ones, White lady too if they are alone. But even with me and Ghost, it’s still mostly a private thing. They were so relaxed and comfortable with you there. Please, don’t hurt them. They haven’t found anyone to love before you. They’ve turned down suiter after suiter. They really like you. So don’t mess this up.” She said before walking away.

Grimm was stunned. He went back to his room with a heavy mind, and a heavier heart. He knew Pure liked him, but love? They just met! This was too much like that one book he read. What was it called? “Romano and Julie” something like that, he just hoped it didn’t end the same way.


	4. Chapter 4

Later that night, Pure came to him again. They whisked him away to the palace gardens and they talked and talked. Pure pressed their mask to Grimm’s lips and Grimm melted. His tail swished back and forth before wrapping around Pure’s leg.

Pure pulled away and looked at him, they looked happy. 

‘I like you, a lot.’ Pure signed.

‘So I gathered’ Grimm responded.

Pure made a bubbling sound that sounded a lot like laughter. 

“I like you too” Grimm said.

Right now, he didn’t care about his father, he didn’t care about the consequences. He only cared about the amazing being before him. He leaned in and kissed Pure again. Pure “kissed” back happily. They stayed like that for a while. Eventually they went back to Grimm’s room and cuddled.  
______________________  
About a week passed like that. Walking through the gardens and cuddling in the night. As far as Grimm knew, his father didn’t suspect a thing. Pure was always gone when Grimm woke up.

One night though, they were cuddling when Pure did something a little different.

(I want to take you somewhere tomorrow.) They wrote on Grimm’s arm, somehow this was far more intimate than signing. Grimm nearly shivered.

“Where?” Grimm asked.

(You’ll see).  
__________________

The next evening they got on a stag. The stag took the two all the way to Dirtmouth. Grimm was confused. What could be in this little town that they were so excited to show off? It was so small. 

Pure took his hand and led him down through the street. They finally reached the edge of town but Pure didn’t stop. They kept going, past a well and through a graveyard. Until they finally stopped next to a little elevator. Pure pulled Grimm into the elevator with them and Grimm found himself nervous. He had just lost his wings and that fact scared him when he was so high up, if he fell he wouldn’t be able to do anything. He hadn’t even come into his full powers yet, he couldn’t do much. His tail was swishing anxiously and his fingers trembled. 

Pure noticed this and pulled him closer. He was pressed snugly against the Pale Prince’s chest. He couldn’t help but relax and melt into the vessel’s embrace. His tail curled around Pure’s leg and he let out an embarrassing purr. He couldn’t help it. He just felt so safe with Pure. He knew the other wouldn’t let anything happen.

(Better?) they wrote.

Grimm nodded.

The elevator finally stopped and Pure led him through the caverns. Beautiful crystals went as far as the eye could see. The two climbed higher and higher. The further up they went, the more beautiful the crystals. 

Eventually the broke through to the tops of the caverns, where Grimm could see the sky. He looked around and it was beautiful. There were large crystals and engraved tablets everywhere.

Pure showed him the cliff edge. It overlooked everything from there to the King’s Pass. It was gorgeous. The lights from the small town glittered beautifully. Then Pure directed him to look up and Grimm gasped. The stars were out. Grimm had only seen the stars a handful of times. The Nightmare Palace was underground, like the White Palace, and the rest of the Nightmare Kingdom was too, the few parts that weren’t were always foggy and rainy. 

“It’s beautiful.” Grimm said.

(Like you.) Pure wrote.

Grimm giggled at this and laid his head on Pure’s shoulder. Pure wrapped an arm around his waist and Grimm’s tail curled around their leg in response.

It was beautiful.  
______________________

The next day Grimm walked around much happier. A fact which didn’t escape his father, who narrowed his eyes in suspicion when Grimm passed him.  
______________________

Grimm and Pure continued to meet in and walk through the gardens at night, before retiring to Grimm’s room to cuddle. Grimm woke up most mornings to a flower on his table.

During the day though, the two hardly saw each other. Pure was busy with their duties. Most days Grimm just wandered the palace, the place was huge. 

He ran into Hornet again a few times, she always made him tell her how it was going with Pure. Usually she threatened him at least once during theses conversations, telling him in no uncertain terms that he had better not hurt Pure. He found himself not wanting to end up on the receiving end of most of her threats, he had no doubt she could carry them out.

Other than that she seemed fond of him. 

His daily exploration of the palace hadn’t really yielded much of interest, except once when he saw servants doing... questionable things in some of the rooms. But yesterday he had found the palace library, and he found himself ecstatic at the prospect of a good book. The library was so large he doubted he’d ever be able to read every book in here even if given a lifetime.

The White Palace wasn’t bad at all. He found that he could see himself staying here for longer than a month, perhaps even a lifetime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I’m thinking of a companion piece to this but from Pure’s perspective. Basically it would be this from Pure’s POV, I at least plan on doing a chapter or two or a couple of oneshots from Pure’s POV for extra info or scenes that can’t be done from Grimm’s perspective.


	5. Chapter 5

Grimm was in the garden waiting for Pure. They were taking longer than usual. Grimm found himself worrying. What was taking them so long? Were they even coming? He had no idea. A rustle to his left caught his attention. Pure walked out, looking absolutely fine.

“There you are! I was worried.” He said.

‘I’m fine’ Pure signed before moving in to nuzzle Grimm.

“Good, don’t worry me like that. I wasn’t sure if you were even coming.” Grimm said.

‘Sorry darling. I didn’t mean to worry you.’ They signed.

“Mhm, good.” Grimm said, leaning into Pure and nuzzling back.

(I have something for you) Pure wrote on his arm before pulling away.

Grimm bit back a whine at the loss, but stayed put. His head cocked to the side in curiosity as Pure got something out of his pocket. It was a ring, a very small silver ring.

(It’s a courtship ring. It basically claims you as mine so others know you’re being courted and not to try anything.) they wrote.

Grimm’s hands flew to his mouth. Courtship? Grimm’s father had expressly forbid anything like this. Grimm knew his father would be furious if he found out. He’ll, if his father had seen half the stuff they did he’d be livid.

(Do you accept?) 

Grimm looked into Pure’s eyes. Immediately Grimm knew what his answer had to be. 

“Yes.”  
___________________________

The two walked through the gardens some more. Pure’s arm almost never left Grimm’s waist. Grimm hadn’t been this happy in a long time.

Eventually Grimm had to return to his room. The two had stayed out far later than usual tonight, so Pure couldn’t join Grimm in his room. Grimm was disappointed, but he did understand that they both needed sleep. 

Angry red eyes watched while the two young lovers shared a long and passionate kiss as they parted.


End file.
